Recommendations for YOU!
by Cnrbrr
Summary: Spend hours going through all these stories? Can't quite find one that you like? Why not let me do it for you? I have composed a list of Stories which I have enjoyed and am reading and they are all here for you! Check it OUT!
1. 10th November

**RECOMMENDATIONS!**

Spend hours trolling through the thousands of stories on this site trying to find the one you feel like reading right at that moment? Why bother when I can do it for you! So without further ado let me introduce to you my recommendations for the week!

1. Stucco Hearts by writergirl8 – I am in love with this story right now! It is a Percabeth story in a world where people have timers ticking down to the time when they meet their soul mate. The writing is really good and the story is absolutely amazing a must read! Honestly it's just so good!

2. DADA the demigod way by softballaddict11 – This is a crossover story between Harry Potter and PJO. All about post war harry potter and how they will deal with losing their friends so who better to hire as the new Defence against the dark arts teacher than one Percy Jackson fresh off his victory from the giant war. There are a lot of flashbacks to Tartarus but aside from that this is a great read and fairly regularly updated. Percabeth.

3. Percabeth Reunion oneshots by writer432 – Who didn't love the reunion scene in Mark of Athena? It was so antsy! Then After spending many weeks trawling through the depths of fanfiction for any oneshots of that moment I stumbled upon this! Numerous one shots all in one place! Everything from hiding gods to pissed off Annabeth what's not to love? A must read for all Percabeth lovers!

4. The Assassin's Revenge: ExT3rminate by SharkAttack719 – Wow! This story is simply awesome! It is completely different to pretty much anything else I have read on this site. All about a future world with different sectors of work which you can go into depending on how good you are. Not a great description but I would read this for sure! Much much better than what I have described! Also not sure of the ship yet in this one!

5. Percy Jackson Aztec Warrior by al red – This story is certainly different! All about how Percy is the champion of the Aztec gods and comes back to America to help train the demigods before the Titan war. It is very different from most other stories and I would definitely give it a read! Slightly rare shipping as well! Percy x Hestia….Perstia? Honestly don't know what it is called!

Well those are my 5 that I would recommend for this week that are currently running! With regular updates!

Here are others that are personal Favourites and I would recommend to anyone!

1. Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe by Lmb111514 – LOVE THIS STORY! There aren't a lot of Percabeth Chaos stories just because well it doesn't really work. But it does in this one! Honestly this is one of my favourite stories ever on this site and everyone should read it! Regardless of what shippings you like this story is stupidly amazing! All about how Percy is betrayed by camp and taken in by chaos (pretty standard) but then it's amazing how he interacts with all the different people from his past and also the ones he has met since his betrayal.

2. Perseus Child of Rome by Anaklusmos14 – Possibly the best story on this site? This story is one of the reasons I thought about writing on this site. It is so so sooooo well written, the plot is awesome and whether or not he intended to completely changed how people wrote stories on this site! So it all starts with Percy becoming the child of Chaos, stumbling through an awful lot of shit and then getting the girl. What girl you ask? None other than Zoe nightshade :O Perzoe! Anaklumos completely redefined the alternate shippings and made Perzoe/Pertemis stories amazing! Please read!

3. The Queens Champion by Anaklusmos14 – possibly the second best story on the site? When Percy is betrayed by the person who means the most to him he runs away and is taken in by a goddess who you wouldn't expect. Unless you read the title or like two minutes into the story, but aside from that you would never expect this Goddess! Honestly this is a close second on my favourite stories, I have read his stories more times than is probably healthy. They are just so good!

4. Youtube, Metube and Percytube by bordeux cookies – It has been a while since I read this story but it is amazing! One of the better 'OMG percy is a celebrity singers' how did Annabeth not notice haha. Anyway! I would definitely recommend this so please please give it a read! One of the older ones so the HOO characters weren't as developed when it was written but it is still awesome!

Anyway guys thanks for reading this! These are just my preferences, in stories that I am reading/have read. There are a lot more that I have but decided that 5 and some old but gold was enough for now. Also sorry for so much Percabeth if that isn't your cup of tea then I'm sorry but that's what I happened to be reading this week!

If you have any recommendations or would like me to read your story please Pm or comment!

**I'm going to try doing this once a week of all the stories I have read that week so yeah until next time guys! CNRBRR!**


	2. 17th November

**Recommendations**

Hello everybody :D thank you for reading this far so anyway this is a list of my recommendations for this week. Please review or PM if you liked a recommendation or if you have any suggestions of your own! Also I have a new Idea I'm going to work this in sections, so: currently reading, reading slow updates and old but gold

**Currently Reading!**

1: Stucco Hearts by writergirl8 – Again my number one. I just love this story so much! ! It is a Percabeth story in a world where people have timers ticking down to the time when they meet their soul mate. The writing is really good and the story is absolutely amazing a must read! Plus there are a number of other great stories by this author.

2: The more you hate the more you love by ThatGeekFromTatooine – This is a story that I was confused about at the start. I genuinely tried to dislike it for some reason but it has continued to grow on me. Honestly don't know why I did it but I have started to enjoy it an awful lot. Starts off with Percy being really shy and getting slightly bullied by Annabeth then going through whether or not Percy will get the girl he likes (Annabeth) or the girl who really likes him (Rachel) the ship hasn't been decided but it will be one of those two. Or a nerdy Calypso…what's not to love! Would give it a go and if it doesn't seem like your cup of tea just come back to it again and it will be :O it's scary that way :O

3: Of Love and Royals by Bluecookies19 – Story of how Annabeth is a Princess who gets forced to be engaged to Luke, but tells her mother off and gets to go to normal school for a year…or school for very very rich people…Yeah so she meets Percy there and starts to develop real friends and stuff. Yay for happiness :D but I would definitely give it a read a good story :D and it has Octavian being the little shit that he is…yay? (Ps I hate Octavian)

4: Miss Not-So-Popular by LivingLifeHappily123 – This is a story which I have been enjoying quite a bit recently. All about how Annabeth is a nerd who has her friends but for the most part is relatively unpopular. Then gets to tutor popular Jock Percy and how they start to fall for one another. Yeah there are a good few of these stories but I'm enjoying this one at the moment would give it a look in if I were you :D

5: All The Tight Notes by PavLovesPercyJackson – This is a story I literally found today. Annabeth becomes the baby sitter of the Jackson family and from there meets the oldest sibling (I'll give you one guess who) anyways the story is relatively short just now but I would stick it on your follows list and leave it for a while till it is a little longer for ya :P good solid start and I'm excited to see where the author takes it.

**OLD BUT GOLD!**

Only going to do one of these a week as there are only so many old stories I have and after 4 last week I don't want to spoil you ;) This weeks goes to…

The Hunt Twins, The Beginning by Sophia. – This is the story of how both Percy and Annabeth become the adopted children of Artemis and the Hunt. Story starts with them joining the hunt as children and their journey to camp. Won't give away anymore cos it's a great story with a load of twists particularly at the end! A great story and one you should definitely check out.

ALSO IT HAS A SEQUAL WHICH IS BEING WRITTEN JUST NOW!

**SLOW UPDATES!**

1: Prince of the Sea and the Huntress by rmitz53 – This story is awesome! All about how Percy was the actual first born child of Poseidon and Amphrite and how he meets Artemis and Apollo who were born at the same time. On Hiatus at the minute but I really enjoyed this story and hopefully it will be back to regular updates soon!

2: Timeless Warrior by Anaklusmos14 – This is a story about Percy being the brother of Achilles and how they both fight in the Trojan war. When Achilles dies Percy fights for his revenge until Greece falls to Rome. When this happens he befriends a very depressed Goddess who he falls in Love with over the years. This continues until the modern age with the goddess being…..ATHENA. Great Great story and one I have read quite a lot, not finished but I don't think there is far to go, but would definitely give it a read!

**Shameless Advertising!**

Didn't originally intend to put this in but meh please give them a read!

Perseus Jackson and the Elementals by Llew444

I am betaing (pretty badly) for this story and it would be awesome if you would check it out! It really is a great story. A chaos story with a number of really good twists so guys just check it out and leave a comment! It would be awesome!

**Just other rubbish!**

Hey guys thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I'll try to get as many different stories in as possible and not have the same ones every week, so if you see one repeatedly you know I'm probably obsessed :D So let me know what you think of this week's suggestions and let me know of any stories you think I should check out and maybe recommend! Thanks again guys! CNRBRR


	3. 24 November

**Recommendations!**

Hey there guys! Thanks for reading this! As always if you like what I've recommended or have any you would like to recommend then comment bellow!

**Read this week!**

1: Stucco Hearts by writergirl8 – Wow! Anyone else call me saying this one? I just love this story so much! ! It is a Percabeth story in a world where people have timers ticking down to the time when they meet their soul mate. The writing is really good and the story is absolutely amazing a must read! Plus there are a number of other great stories by this author.

2: Son of Odin by Don Socrates – This is a really great story! And it has been going for ages so if you're new to this story there is a lot you get to catch up on! Starts off with Percy being the son of Odin and being introduced to the Greek Pantheon. Takes a little while but it becomes a Pertemis story! Sorry for not recommending as many of these, but there just aren't as many!

3: Of Love And Royals by BlueCookies19 – Really in love with this story just now! Starts off with Annabeth being a princess and only agreeing to do her duty and get married if she has a year to be 'normal' by going to school like a regular teen. So anyways she goes to this school where she meets Percy and is currently the two of them in that awkward flirting stage. It's a really good story and I would definitely give it a go if I were you!

4: Stranded by FluffyPikachuLovesYou – I found this story randomly but was like damn! So good! Starts off with Percy and Annabeth being on a plane which crash lands and all about how their relationship develops after Percy gets over the fact that Annabeth is an heiress. Such a good story! If you're looking for a good story give this one a cheeky wee look!

5: Percy jackson: Son Of Night And Darkness, Champion of Light by Timewalker123 – Well aside from being the longest title I think I've recommended :O it's also a great story! Starts off in a regular betrayal story type of a way, before moving on to him being adopted by Nyx and Erebus and Percy becoming very OP! The pairing is still undecided I think, but seems to be between Artemis, Piper and Hemera? As far as I can tell anyway, but yeah! Give it a wee looksee!

**BONUS ROUND!**

This is not a Percy Jackson story but a Pokémon one! So if you want to give it a go do, but otherwise keep reading!

BONUS: Pokémon: The Quest for Misty by MarioBoss365 – Now I know I normally only do PJO stories but I just love this story! All about how Misty is kidnapped so everyone gets together to go and rescue her, but she and Ash have had a huge falling out so all about redemption as well! Now I know this might not be your cup of tea, but if you ever liked this when you were wee then give this story a look in it's awesome! The Pokémon fan fics are really different to the PJO ones but I really like this one anyway! Just a heads up! GO CHECK IT OUT!

**Slow Updates!**

1: Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos by Blackjackxx – This story…OH MY GOD! There haven't been regular updates for a while but every time there is one I re-read the entire story! It's that good! Starts off with Percy being betrayed and stuff, then moves on to him bringing back some old friends from the dead, before they are sent back to earth to defend Olympus. Honestly one of my favourite stories on this site please go give it a read!

2: The Four Horsemen of Chaos by remarkables – Love this story! I know I am doing the recommendations but if you know of any other 4 horsemen of the apocalypse stories please let me know! Really enjoy them! Starts off with Chaos visiting Percy (Conquest) and getting him to head to CHB along with the other horsemen. This story is absolutely amazing! Give it a read and if you know of any others please share with me!

**Old But Gold!**

Heart by Heart **by** luna-incendia14 – This story is fantastic! Another great on this site! Honestly if this was turned into an actual book I wouldn't be surprised. It starts with Annabeth feeling as if no one cares about her, so she begins to write letters which she leaves in a book in the Library. Percy begins to find these letters and they help him get his life back on track. Time skip to the future, Percy has become a famous singer and writes all his songs about the letters which he found all those years ago in high school. Meanwhile Annabeth has become an author, and they somehow meet again! I won't say anymore but you need to read this story! Absolutely fantastic and one of the best ideas for a story I have read and written really well!

**THANKS EVERYONE! Thanks for reading this far! Again please recommend any stories you think are good or ask for a shout out! I've read all the comments and the stories you've recommended, and I've kept one of the stories for another week because I want to see how it progresses before I recommend it! Anyways thanks again guys! Now my story Percabeth through the mist is being written as we speak! So Here's some shameless advertising so please give it a look see! THANKS GUYS! CNRBRR!**


	4. 14 December

**Recommendations**

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a few weeks! Had my exams for university but they are over now! So here we go!

**Currently Reading!**

Do I even need to say it?

1 - Stucco Hearts by writergirl8 – Oh look at that, this story is my favourite again! ! It is a Percabeth story in a world where people have timers ticking down to the time when they meet their soul mate. The writing is really good and the story is absolutely amazing a must read! Plus there are a number of other great stories by this author.

2 – The Little Mermaid by MashPotatoeSquishBanana – This is a great story, only has 5 chapters, but has 30,000 words so don't be put off by that. Story of Annabeth being lonely and her dad thinks she only has an imaginary friend. When in reality she has been going to a small cove and talking to Percy who is a mermaid prince from Atlantis. Jumps around the time line a little bit, but still a great story I would give it a look in!

3 – Surf's Up by LookatdatICU – This is a story that's still a little short, but it has been a very solid beginning. All about how Percy lived in California and his dad was a surfing champion, but when his dad dies surfing they leave California for new York only to return years later for his mother to pursue her writing career. A story for the future I'm thinking, and that will only help if more people read it!

4 – Grimmauld Place by Benevolent Dreamer – This is a very sassy story so I loved it. Starts off with Percy being mistaken for harry potter so taken by Voldemort and proceeds to sass the hell out of him. I know some people may not read crossovers but this one was a lot of fun to read.

5 – Behind the Mask by methebookaddict – This is a story of how Nico, Jason and Percy are a group of pop stars who end up going to high school. Their manager in hades is manipulative and black mails Percy into doing different things. Great story going through how they meet the girls and other main characters at high school. Definitely worth a read!

**Old But Gold**

Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior by TheseusLives – This starts with Percy being offered immortality and once again rejecting it. So in his rage and anger, he is then sentenced to Tartarus. Once there….well I wouldn't want to spoil it now would I? This is a must read and has the pairing of Percy x Athena along with another major pairing but you need to read to find out.

**Slow Updates**

General of the Pit by Warden of Ale – This is the story of how Gaea has captured Percy and erased his memories to manipulate him into becoming the perfect weapon against the Gods in the war. Though the final straw when it comes to controlling him is to return his lost love to him. Any one guess? Your very own Zoe Nightshade, who manipulates her ex-mistress Artemis in order to steal Percy's sleeping body from Hera. A great, great story which unfortunately has not been updated in a while. Has 20 chapters and quite a lot of words though so enough to read in the meantime.

THANKS FOR READING! Now that exams are over I will be back to doing this weekly. Also I intend to stock up on my other stories over the holidays so that I can post them pretty regularly. THANKS AGAIN GUYS! If you have any other stories you think I should check out or if you had a problem accessing one of my other ones then please leave a comment or pm me. THANKS! CNRBRR!


End file.
